Shatter Me
by Lucian96
Summary: Ayane Winter, a new bodyguard joins the group and the guys tries to befriend her in the order of the prime minister's daughter. The only problem is she doesn't want to be friends with them. She hides many secrets behind her smile and she has no intention of opening up to them. Who can break her and see who she really is? Find out. OC x ?
1. Emotionless Doll

Author: "I do not own 'My Sweet Bodyguard' the only thing I own are the plot and the OC. The MC in the game is named Natsumi in this story."

Ayane Winter: Ayane is a quiet young bodyguard who is often seen staring at people with a distant look in her eyes. People think that she's a weird person for staring but she has her reason. She likes observing people, she enjoy watching them laugh and having fun something that she can't have. She's great at putting a fake smile, and keeping things to herself. She's also good at fighting and cooking. She lives alone, and at a young age she lost her parents.

Age: 21

Hair: Short layered black hair

Eye: Blue and green

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115lb

Likes: Any sweets, animals, eating, reading, drawing, stargazing

Dislikes: Smoking, being in a crowded area, fire

**Emotionless Doll**

**~…X…~**

Today was just another ordinary day for the bodyguards, and for Kenta who was sweeping outside the residence instead of doing his duty. It makes the others wonder if Kenta enjoys cleaning more than being a patrol officer whenever they see him with that broom of his.

Kenta hummed as he sweeps the dust off the ground. "Hm?" From the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. It was the chief, Katsuragi. "Good morning, sir!" Kenta saluted immediately with a grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Kenta." Katsuragi nodded his head once before stopping and moving his eyes down to the broom in Kenta's hand. "I see you're cleaning again."

"Yes sir!" Kenta smiled. "I need to keep this place clean!"

"That's good but don't forget your first duty." Katsuragi said, "You are an officer not a janitor." He smiled and patted Kenta on the shoulder.

"Oh, yes! I wi-!" Kenta paused when he finally noticed the figure standing behind Katsuragi. "Uh…" Slowly he lowered his hand down to his side as he continued to stare at the young female who was also staring back at him with a small smile on her face. It wasn't the smile that caught his attention it was her eyes. As he stared at those eyes he started to feel nervous, it's as if they were staring straight into his soul. She hasn't blinked even once and that creeped him out. It's as if he was staring at a doll, an emotionless doll.

"Hm? What's wrong Kenta?" Katsuragi asked when he noticed the discomfort the young man was in.

"Um…." Kenta gulped and lowered his head down afraid to even look back up knowing that those eyes will be looking at him. "T-there's s-someone behind you…..sir," he whispered that it was barely audible.

"Huh?" Katsuragi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean Ayane." He said when Kenta pointed his finger towards the young female. Katsuragi moved to the side and introduced Ayane to Kenta. "Kenta, this is Ayane Winter. She will be joining the team. Ayane meet Kenta."

"…." The smile on Ayane's face slowly grew and her eyes softly narrowed but they were still emotionless. "Hello." Her voice was calm and somewhat cold at the same time which freaked Kenta even more. She reached her right hand out for a handshake as she stared at Kenta in the eyes.

"H-h-hello," Kenta stuttered as he slowly raised his hand to shake Ayane's hand. "It's n-nice to meet you, Miss Winter." His eyes widened at the sudden coldness he felt when he touched Ayane's hand. _Her hand is really cold! I'm scared!_ He let go of Ayane's hand but she didn't let go. "!"

"Ayane is fine." Ayane said and she finally let his hand go. She finally blinked and tilted her head to the side. "You okay?"

"Ah! Y-yes!" Kenta quickly nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Ayane smiled once again. "You're freaking out."

"No! I'm okay!" Kenta shook his head as he tried to avoid Ayane's eyes as best as he could.

"Well, we should be going then." Katsuragi said. He knew that just by looking at how Kenta was acting that Ayane frightens him. He felt like that too when he first saw her this morning. He had never seen anyone smile with no emotion in their eyes before until now. But after talking with her for a few hours he started liking Ayane, she is a fine bodyguard and she's actually nice. "Ayane, let's go and meet the others."

Ayane looked away from Kenta and nodded her head, "okay." She turned her head back to Kenta who flinched when their eyes met. She softly chuckled, enjoying his reaction. "Please don't be scared. I know you're scared of me because of how I look at you." Then she did something unexpectedly, she patted Kenta on the head lovingly. Katsuragi had to hold his laughter when he saw this. Kenta just stood there and stared at Ayane with his mouth slightly open at her sudden action. "Here, I'll give this to you." She pulled out a small bag tied in a red ribbon inside her pocket. Inside the bag were tiny chocolate cookies. "I made these. Hope you like them." She stopped patting Kenta on the head, lifted his right hand up and handed the bag to him. "See you later." She walked passed Kenta who was still in shock.

_That Kenta is interesting. He freaked out the moment he saw me. Maybe I should tease him a little. He's like a kid. _Ayane smiled as she followed Katsuragi inside the building.

When Katsuragi and Ayane disappeared inside Kenta was finally able to move his body. "What was that…..about?" He asked himself and looked down on the small bag in his hand. "…hm. She looked at me in a really scary way and then she gave me this." He pulled the red ribbon and pulled out one of the cookies. He stared at the cookie in his finger for a few second thinking if it was safe. "Well…it won't hurt to try." He ate the whole thing with a little hesitation at first. His eyes grew as he chewed on the cookies. "Whoa…dis ish gooh." The chocolate easily melts in his mouth as he savored the taste of the cookies in his mouth. These cookies could go against Subaru's cookies is what Kenta was thinking as he enjoyed the remaining cookies in the bag.

**~…X…~**

_***BAM***_

Subaru slammed his fist to the table, "I say this place is better for our retreat!" He shouted at Kaiji who glared back at him as he hold a picture of a beach.

"Uh, no. This is place is better!" Kaiji pointed his finger on the picture in front of him. It was a picture of a hot spring.

"We've been there the last time!" Subaru retorted.

"Why don't we go to a zoo?" Mizuki asked only to be ignored by everyone in the room.

"I don't care where we go I just want to be with Natsumi!" Sora leaned his back on his chair.

Subaru turned his head towards Sora, "Natsumi would rather hang out with me than you." He snickered.

"She would rather hang out with her childhood friend." Kaiji added in.

Mizuki smiled and looked at Kaiji, "aren't you using that childhood thing a bit too much?"

"No." Kaiji bluntly said and crossed his arms over his chest. "I still say we go to this place."

As they continue to bicker to one another two other men were in the room sitting across the others.

"I can't believe they would argue like this." Goto grumbled his eyes looking towards the four men. "They're not little kids anymore yet they still act like one."

"And I wonder what Natsumi sees in those fools." Ishigami sighed, "They're nothing but immature bodyguards."

"Is that what you really think of them?" A female voice said making everyone turn their heads towards the door.

"Ah…" Kaiji dropped the photo his was holding in his hand the moment he saw Ayane standing at the entrance staring at the two policemen sitting across the room.

"….." Subaru did the same, dropping the photo to the floor as he stared at Ayane his mouth wide open.

Goto moved his eyes towards Ayane and slightly narrowed them when she smiled at him. "….who may you be?" He asked.

"I think they're really great bodyguards." Ayane smiled. "They may look like idiots but they're really strong."

"Hey! Who're you calling idiots?!" Subaru shouted standing up on his feet. "And seriously, who are you and how did you get here?!"

"Subaru don't yell at your new colleague." Katsuragi walked passed Ayane and entered the room.

"What?" Subaru and the others all looked at their chief.

Katsuragi looked at Goto and Ishigami, "I apologize if my men were annoying. It's just how they are."

"Hm," Ishigami smiled and adjusted his glasses before opening his mouth again, "We're used to it so you don't have to apologize."

"Oh." Katsuragi blinked. "By the way, why are you two here?"

"We're just here to talk about the last assignment you gave us." This time it was Goto who spoke. "Apparently there was some group of men that were not part of the organization that tried to threaten the prime minister."

"I see." Katsuragi nodded his head. "We will continue this later. For now I want to introduce this young lady." He turned his body back to Ayane and gestured her to come inside the room. "Please come inside."

Ayane walked in and looked at everyone and her eyes stopped at Subaru. "…." A tiny smile creeps up her face. "…..you're…."

"Huh?" Subaru looked at Ayane with a confuse look on his face.

Katsuragi coughed to get everyone's attention, "Everyone, this is Ayane Winter. As of today she will be part of our group so treat her well." He looked at the four men sitting around the table. "And I don't want to hear any complaint."

"Are you serious?!" Subaru exclaimed. "She's a girl!"

The others joined in except for Mizuki he just stared at her with curious eyes. Goto and Ishigami ignored the bodyguards' complaint. They didn't want to be part of this. As for Ayane, she was staring at the corridor waiting for them to quiet down.

_To think that I would see him here...but not only that him as well_, Ayane looked back at Goto who was staring at the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. _He changed….I wonder what happened._

"Quiet down!" Katsuragi shouted loud enough to shut everyone in the room. "I told you all not to complain! So why are you all complaining?!"

"Sorry…" Subaru mumbled and he sat back down on his chair. He looked at Ayane and frowned. _Why does she look so familiar?_

_Why does she keep staring at me?_ Goto thought.

"I don't mind having Ayane as part of our group." Mizuki kindly said. "I think having her is good."

"Good." Katsuragi said. "I don't want to hear anymore complaint. Goto, Ishigima please follow me."

Goto and Ishigami got up on their feet and waked over to Katsuragi. The three left the room and when Got passed Ayane she bowed her head down.

"Don't let them get to you. They're a bunch of weirdoes," Goto whispered that only Ayane can hear, "Especially that Subaru."

"Ah." Ayane looked up to see Goto looking down on her with a small smile on his face.

"But they're not that bad." With this Goto walked away.

"What did that guy say to you?!" Subaru looked at Ayane. "Did he say something about me?! If he did he's lying!"

Ayane didn't say anything and just stared at them. She wasn't smiling, she was back to being an emotionless doll.

"Um…..this is awkward." Sora whispered to Kaiji.

"Stupid she can hear you." Kaji glared at Sora.

"You two are too loud." Mizuki looked at the two sitting beside him.

"You're all loud!" Subaru shouted. "Can you all at least make your whispering a little bit quieter?"

"Don't worry." Ayane lips curled into a smile. "I'll try not to get in anyone's way while you're all working. I'm only here for work and I know that none of you have any intention of being friends with me."

"We didn't think that." Sora said. "We're just a little surprised that we have a new colleague."

"You don't have to lie. I heard from the chief that you're all protecting the prime minister's daughter right now. Just by that information I know that none of you intend to get close to any other women. I really don't care though, I'm only here for work after all and I have no intention of befriending anyone of you. Excuse me." Ayane slightly bowed her head down. She looked at Subaru one last time before walking out of the room.

"She is one cold woman." Kaiji said. "I think she hates us guys for being idiots."

"I can't even tell what she was thinking." Mizuki said. "It's hard to read her expression. I can't even tell if that smile on her face is real or not, and that eyes of hers….looking at them gives you the chill."

"I've never seen a person with two eye color before." Sora placed his chin on his palm. "I don't think we'll get along with her. She even said that she has no intention of being friends with us." He then looked at Subaru who was staring at the doorway, "Hey, Subaru."

"Her last name is Winter, right?" Subaru asked his eyes never leaving the door.

"Yeah." Kaiji said. "What about it?"

"I feel like I've heard of that surname before."

**~…X…~**

Ayane was walking down at the hallway when she bumped into someone. "Ah, I'm sorry." She looked at the person in front of her and it was none other than the prime minister's daughter, Natsumi.

"I'm sorry." Natsumi bowed her head down, "I wasn't looking."

"It's fine."

When Natsumi looked up she quickly smiled. "Oh, you're the new bodyguard that my father told me. It's nice to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet the prime minister's daughter." Ayane said in a monotone.

"Please just call Natsumi." Natsumi kindly smiled.

"Miss Natsumi then," Ayane bowed her head down.

"Have you met the other bodyguards?"

Ayane smiled and opened her mouth, "Yes, they're interesting. They care about you a lot."

"They told you?"

Ayane shook her head, "No, I just know. I'm sorry but I have to go." She bowed her head once more and walked away.

"Ah, wait!" Natsumi ran after Ayane and grabbed her by the arm. "I didn't get your name."

"Ayane Winter."

"Ayane, since you're part of the group now would you like to join us in a retreat this Saturday?" Natsumi kindly asked. "We'll have a celebration for you as well."

"….I'll think about it and you don't have to celebrate anything. I'm just a worker here."

**~…X…~**

Back in the room Subaru was in his lap top researching something. "….I got it!" He shouted.

"What?" Kaiji placed the magazine he was holding down to the table.

"The reason why I felt like I knew Ayane's last name," Subaru grinned and pushed the lap towards Kaiji.

"Hmm…" Kaiji looked at the screen and his eyes slightly narrowed, "You made it sound so interesting, Subaru. When this is not something to be jumping about." He looked back at Subaru.

"Let me see." Sora and Mizuki huddled around Kaiji and read what was written on the screen. "Oh…" Sora pulled his head back. "That's….sad."

"I know, it is sad," Subaru said. "Her parents died when she was young, they came here for a vacation but someone burned the house they were staying at. I only met her once back when I was young. My parents and I visited her at the day of her parent's funeral."

"Well her parents were pretty famous," Mizuki said as he continued to look at the screen.

"Did they have the person who burned the house?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, he was sentenced to life in prison." Subaru said. "It turned out the man had some mental problem. He was obsessed with Ayane's mother and he hated how she ended up marrying Ayane's father. He told the police that if he couldn't have her he'd rather kill her along with her family and he did though he didn't expect Ayane to survive the fire. That's all I know." Subaru looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Natsumi standing on the doorway and it looks like she was about to cry.

"Is it true?" Natsumi asked tears clouding her eyesight.

Subaru quickly got up and walked over to Natsumi, "Natsumi, what are you doing here?"

Kaiji quickly turned the lap top off incase Natsumi decides to read what was on the screen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen." Natsumi lowered her head down, ashamed for what she did.

"It's fine," Subaru patted Natsumi by the shoulder, "And this isn't something for you to worry about. Just forget everything you've heard."

"No matter what, I want Ayane to come with us in the retreat." Natsumi wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at everyone. "I may not know her but I want to become friends with her."

"If that's what you want then I have nothing against it." Kaiji smiled. "I'll ask her to come with us."

"Thank you, Kaiji." Natsumi smiled. "And I already asked her. I met her in the hallway."

"Okay!" Sora grinned, "Now all we have to do is decide where to go! I say the beach!"

"No! I want to go to the hot spring!" Kaiji shouted back.

And so everyone went back to yelling at each other, shouting that the place they picked is better than the others. Natsumi could only watch from the sideline knowing that she can't do anything to stop the four men.

**~…X…~**


	2. Little by Little

**Little by Little**

**~…X…~**

Saturday came fast and everyone was excited to go to the beach. Kaiji lost and Subaru won the voting of the place where they'll have their retreat. At first Kaiji was disappointed that they couldn't go to the hot spring but Natsumi promised him that she'll hang out with him once they get to the beach so he was pretty okay with the decision.

The only thing that the Party Police didn't understand is that both Goto and Ishigami were also coming as well. It turned out that Natsumi invited the two of them, knowing that they've been working hard and needed a little break.

As for Ayane she ended up going, she didn't want to but she couldn't say no to Natsumi.

"Ayane!" Natsumi called out and waved her hand to Ayane who was standing at the back of everyone, her attention somewhere else. "Ayane," Natsumi jogged towards Ayane.

"…." Slowly Ayane moved her head towards Natsumi with an expressionless face. "Hi." She said in a monotone.

"Thank you for coming with us." Natsumi bowed her head down and smiled.

"But why are you still in your working attire?" Subaru asked looking at Ayane from the corner of his eye as he placed the bags in the back of the white van. "We're going to the beach."

"I said that I would come with you all, I didn't say that I would swim and play." Ayane replied back without looking at Subaru. "I'm only doing this for Miss Natsumi."

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Katsuragi said looking around to make sure that no one was missing.

"Everything is ready, sir!" Kenta saluted. "I've checked everything and I already reserved rooms at a hotel not too far from the beach."

"Good job, Kenta." Katsuragi said.

"Yeah, you're always prepared." Sora grinned and patted Kenta on the shoulder. "Now all we have to do is leave and not have to worry about renting rooms!"

"Alright everyone, let's go." The bodyguards and Natsumi all climbed inside the white van while Ayane continued to stand outside. Goto noticed that she wasn't moving on her spot and that she was staring into space again.

"Hey." Goto called out.

"Huh?" Ayane blinked and looked at Goto. "What is it?" She asked.

"Aren't you going inside?"

"…." Ayane looked at the van and back at Goto. "It's already full and I don't like being in tight places. To tell you the truth I don't really want to go." She sadly smiled. "This is just a waste of my time. I'd rather guard the residence than go to a beach."

"…." Goto stared at Ayane, not knowing what to say to her. He looked at the van where the guys are talking. "…then you can ride with me and Ishigami." He said. "If you tell Natsumi that you don't want to go she'll be sad. She invited you after all."

Just then Subaru popped his head out of the window, "Hey, are you coming in or not?"

Goto looked at Subaru, "You guys go on ahead. Ayane will be riding with me and Ishigami."

"Fine." Subaru said. "Kaiji, start the car we're going first."

"What? Okay then." Kaiji started the car and left Goto and Ayane.

"We'll wait here until Ishigami gets here with the car."

"….." Ayane's eyelids fell halfway and she looked back down to the ground. "I wonder what will happen today." She mumbled but it was loud enough for Goto to hear what she said.

Goto didn't say anything and just continued to stare at her. Those eyes of hers reminded of him in the past after his girlfriend died. To think that he would meet someone who was like him. But he was wrong, Ayane isn't like him.

Ayane feeling that Goto was staring at her looked up and her eyes met with his. Goto blinked when he saw those eyes of hers, they were empty. "You know….you've changed."

"Huh?"

"You used to be more alive back then but now…..you don't show much emotion." Ayane's lips curled up forming a tiny smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Goto frowned. He didn't like the fact that Ayane was seeing straight through him. He doesn't even know her and yet she talks as if she knows him well.

"Is it because of your old girlfriend?"

"!" Goto felt his body tensed at the mention of his girlfriend. "How do you know that I used to have a girlfriend?" He asked in a much lower tone that clearly says that Ayane should stop before he does something he would regret.

"I met her once." Ayane smiled not bothered by stare Goto was giving her. "She mentioned about you when she helped me."

"You…met Kazuki?"

"…..only once," Ayane looked up to the sky. "But you've changed a little. I wonder if it has anything to do with Miss Natsumi."

"How do you know all these?" Goto asked feeling that he should be careful around Ayane.

"That's a secret." Ayane said as she continued to stare at the sky. "If you really want to know more then you have to remember the past first."

Ayane said nothing else after that, leaving Goto confused and cautious of her. When Ishigami finally came he found the two standing far from each other. He looked at Ayane who was still looking up in the sky and he then turned to look at Goto who appeared to be thinking of something. He called out to the two to get in the car. Ayane sat in the back and she went back to being expressionless as she stared far off the distance. Ishigami looked at the mirror wondering what has happened before looking at Goto from the corner of his eye. Goto was still the same, but this time he was frowning while staring up ahead. No one talked in the car until they got to the beach.

**~…X…~**

It didn't take the three to find the others. They met with Katsuragi who as waiting for them near the changing room. Ishigami and Goto changed and Ayane stayed outside with Katsuragi. She was staring at the water when KAtsuragi called out to her.

"Ayane."

"…."

"Ayane." Katsuragi grabbed Ayane by the left shoulder.

Ayane blinked once and looked up at Katsuragi, "What is it, sir?"

"You okay?" Katsuragi asked. "You keep spacing out."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm mostly like this."

"Oh, okay." Katsuragi removed his hand from Ayane's shoulder before looking at the water. "If you want, I can buy you a short for you to go swimming."

"It's fine. I'm not in the mood to go swimming anyway." Ayane smiled cheerfully.

"…." Katsuragi stared at Ayane. He too couldn't tell if Ayane's smile was real or not. It confuses him how Ayane changes to being happy to being expressionless within seconds.

When the two came out of the changing room they all headed towards their spot at the beach. Kenta was sitting under one of the umbrella watching the others play in the water.

"Thank you for watching our stuff, Kenta." Katsuragi said.

"Oh! No problem, sir!"

"I'll watch our stuff." Ayane said looking down on Kenta. "You can go and play with them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!" Kenta hurriedly ran to the water where the guys and Natsumi were playing.

"Huh, he must've really wanted to play in the water." Ishigami said.

The other three joined the others at the water leaving Ayane to guard their stuff. Ishigami stayed at the shallow water and just watched the others splash water at each other. Goto and Subaru somehow got into an argument and started calling each other with their funny nicknames.

_There are a lot of people here_, Ayane thought as she looked around. Her eyes then stopped at a two men walking back to their spot, far from where she was and they seem to be drunk since they were walking in a funny way. The two men stopped and turned their heads towards the water. Her eyes followed where they were looking and stopped at Natsumi who was splashing water at her childhood friend Kaiji.

"….." Ayane's eyes narrowed and she looked back at the two men. They were whispering something before walking off.

About fifteen minutes Natsumi and Kenta left the water.

"That was really fun!" Natsumi happily said.

"I'm glad you're having fun." Kenta smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks slightly red.

"…." Ayane looked at Kenta and smiled a little knowing that he was blushing. _He likes her too._

When Natsumi saw Ayane she ran over to her, "Ayane!"

Ayane grabbed the white sweater with that Natumi brought with her and handed it to Natsumi, "Please wear that. I don't want you to feel cold." She knew that Natsumi wouldn't feel cold at this kind of heat. She wanted Natsumi to wear her sweater because those two men were staring at their direction.

"Ah, thank you." Natsumi smiled before putting the white sweater in her.

"Oh, we're running out of drinks." Kenta said as he pulled out the last water bottle inside the cooler.

"I'll go buy some more then." Natsumi said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll go buy them." Kenta got up on his feet.

"It's okay. I feel like walking anyway."

"Then allow me to accompany you." Ayane got up and dusted the sand of her black jeans. "Kenta, stay here and watch our stuff."

"Oh, okay then."

**~…X…~**

The line to buy drinks was too long so the two had to find another shop. They got farther and farther away from their spot and they ended up in a less crowded place. There were barely any people on the area.

"We should get." Ayane said. "We can buy the drinks later."

"Okay." Natsumi nodded her head. "I'm sorry for making you go with me, Ayane."

"It's fine." Ayane turned around but soon stopped. She saw the two men that were staring at Natsumi before walking towards them. "…shit." She said under her breath as she stepped in front of Natsumi. "Please stay close to me."

Natsumi looked at the two men over Ayane's shoulder and she immediately knew that they were up to no good.

"Hey~ what are you two young ladies doing out here?" One of the man asked grinning.

"Do you need help? We can help you?" The other one said.

"We don't need any help." Ayane said coldly. "And don't take another step towards us." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Aww~ we just wanna help you." The man grinning took a step forward and reached his hand out. "Come on~ don't be afria-!"

Before the man could even take another step forward Ayane had grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it. "Owww!" The man cried out. Ayane grabbed his face and slammed him straight down to the sand.

"What the hell woman?!" The other man shouted.

"Stay down, will you." Ayane said her eyes were so cold that it scared the hell out of the man on the sand.

"You think you're so tough, huh?!" The man standing pulled out a pocket knife and launched towards Ayane. "Bitch, I'll kill you!"

"Sorry but I died long ago." Ayane easily dodged the man as he swings his knife.

"Why won't you just stay put, bitch?!" The man shouted angrily.

"Ahhh! Stay away from me!" Natsumi shouted.

"!" The moment Ayane heard Natsumi scream she turned around and saw the man crawling towards Natsumi. She quickly ran over to Natsumi and before the man could grab Natsumi by the leg Ayane kicked him hard on the face, knocking him out.

"Arghhhh!" The other man came charging in and heading towards Natsumi. Ayane with her quickly reflex managed to pull Natsumi on her other side and even managed to cover her eyes. However she wasn't fast enough to dodge the man and ended up getting sliced on her right arm.

"Ugh…" Ayane gritted her teeth trying to ignore the pain on her arm. With only one hand she grabbed the man on the wrist and twisted his arm making him drop his knife. She let go of him and hit him on the neck with her elbow hard enough to knock him out as well.

Ayane removed her arm from Natsumi as she hid her other arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, but what about you?" Natsumi asked and she was close to tearing up.

"I'm fine." Ayane looked at the two men on the lying on the sand. "I should have knocked these two before we left that store."

"What?"

"I noticed that they were following us ever since we left to buy drinks."

About two minutes later of standing there they heard voices.

"Natsumi!"

"Natsumi, are you okay?!"

Ayane and Natsumi looked up and saw the guys running towards them.

The guys all rushed towards Natsumi except for Ishigami who went straight towards the two men. "Hm, I'll call the police and let them take care of this."

Ayane stepped away from everyone as they circled around Natsumi. Subaru grabbed Natumi by the shoulders. "You're not hurt are you? Did they do anything to you?!" Subaru asked worriedly.

"Those bastards will pay." Kaiji said cracking his knuckles as he glared down on the two drunken man.

"They're already knocked out; you don't have to beat them up." Mizuki calmly said.

"I still think we should beat them up." Sora said, "To teach them a lesson not to ever mess with Natsumi."

Ayane ignored the guys as she stared at the two men. She was facing on her side to not show her injured arm. It was a good thing that she was wearing a black jacket meaning that it was hard to see the blood.

Seeing that Natsumi was fine Goto looked away and looked at Ayane. He noticed a little discomfort on her face. "….."

Katsuragi then walked over to Ayane, "Thank you for protecting Natsumi, Ayane. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Ayane said her voices a little lower than her usual tone.

"Thank you for what you did, Ayane." Natsumi bowed her head down.

"I was only doing my job." Ayane said without looking back at the others.

Ishigami looked at everyone and opened his mouth, "The police should be here soon. You all go back and I'll stay here."

"I'll stay here too." Katsuragi said. "Subaru take everyone back."

"Okay." Subaru nodded his head. "Let's go Natsumi."

While everyone went back Goto decided to stay as well because Ayane wouldn't leave her spot. He's been staring at her. He looked down and noticed a few drop of red liquid. "…" His eyes slightly narrowed and he looked back at Ayane.

"I'll be resting in the hotel." Ayane finally spoke.

"Okay, get as much rest." Katsuragi said before turning his attention back to Ishigami.

"Yeah…." Ayane walked away and that's when Goto saw more tiny drops of red liquid on the sand.

"Ah…" Goto looked at Ayane and back at the sand. "I'll go on ahead." He said.

"Okay." Ishigami said. "You might want to buy a first aid kit first if you're going after Ayane, Goto." Goto nodded his head before running after Ayane.

"Huh?" Katsuragi looked at Ishigami. "What are you talking about?"

"Are Goto and I the only one that noticed the cut on Ayane's arm?" Ishigami smirked.

"What?!"

"Look at the sand." Ishigami said.

**~…X…~**

The cut on Ayane's arm was pretty big but it wasn't that of a big deal to her. She's used to having injuries that it doesn't even bother her anymore.

Ayane was sitting on her bed drying her arm with a small white towel. "This sucks…" The blood wouldn't stop. "I can't even find a first aid kit in this room." She sighed.

_***Knock* *Knock***_

Ayane sighed once again before getting up on her feet and walking towards the door. She pulled the door open and her eyes slightly grew when she saw Goto standing outside of her room with his blue long sleeve shirt and carrying a first aid kit.

"May I come in?" Goto asked.

"…."

"Your hand looks pretty bad." Goto looked at Ayane's bleeding arm. Without saying anything Ayane stepped off to the side and allowed Goto in.

Goto and Ayane said nothing to each other as he tend her arm.

"Ugh…" Ayane frowned as Goto rubbed a cotton ball mixed with alcohol on her arm.

"Sorry…"

"….how did you know?" Ayane asked as she stared at his hands.

"Know what?"

"About my arm?"

"You're pretty good at putting a mask when you don't want others to see what you really feel." Goto said. "But it can't last forever."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Not really." After wrapping dressing around her arm, Goto finally looked up at Ayane. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what you're asking."

Goto sighed. "You're really difficult, you know that."

"I know." Ayane smiled.

"Do you enjoy annoying people?"

"What do you think?" The smile on Ayane's face grew. "Do I look like I enjoy annoying others?"

"Never mind. Anyway….have we met before?" Goto asked, "Other than you meeting Kazuki once."

"That's for you to find out." Ayane tilted her head to the side.

"It seems like you know me too much."

"I don't."

Goto got up and walked over to the door. "If I do remember, will you tell me everything?"

"I might. If it's that hard for you to remember then I'll give you a little hint. Cemetery."

"What?" Goto looked at Ayane with a confuse face. "Cemetery…?"

"And rain." Ayane smiled once again. "That's all you have to know. I'm sure it's not that hard for you to figure it out and thank you….for this." She lifted her arm up.

"Just be careful next time." Goto said and he walked out the room. _Cemetery and rain….what does that mean?_

**~…X…~**


	3. Afraid

**Afraid**

**~…X…~**

When it was time for dinner everyone decided that they would go out and eat at a seafood restaurant that was just next to the hotel where they were staying at. All the boys were already ready standing outside of the hotel chatting with one another about what to eat and who gets to sit with Natsumi. They were just waiting for the two ladies to come and not a minute later Ayane came walking out of the hotel wearing her casual clothes. It wasn't fancy or anything, they were just plain black t-shirt, a black jeans, a pair of black shoes, and a black hooded sweater that covers her wrapped up arm making her emerald and sapphire eye stand out the most.

And as always the bodyguards were too busy arguing with one another to notice her presence, but not for Goto and Katsuragi. No, they were not like those idiot bodyguards, the moment they say Ayane the two of them walked over to her with Katsuragi being the first one to get to her while Goto walked in a slow pace. When Ayane raised her head up the first thing she saw from her boss was the worried and guilt expression on his face. Not knowing what to say to Katsuragi she stayed quiet and waited for him to speak.

Ayane waited and waited for Katsuragi to say something but he didn't say a thing instead he was checking her body well mostly her right arm. His eyes on her made her very uncomfortable that she took a step back and hid her right arm behind her. "Sir…is there something that you would like to say?" She asked quietly so that only Katsuragi could hear and Goto who was standing by his side. "You've been staring at me for more than a minute now." Yes she was counting.

"Huh?" Katsuragi blinked and looked at Ayane. "Oh!" He jumped finally realizing what he was doing. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head down. "I didn't mean to stare at you for that long." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and Ayane noticed a hint of red forming on his cheeks but said nothing. "I just want to check if your arm is okay." Katsuragi smiled a little.

"It hurts but it's nothing for you to worry about sir." Ayane said. "This is nothing."

"I see." Katuragi nodded his head once. "Again, I want to thank you for protecting Miss Natsumi this afternoon."

"Just doing my job," Ayane shrugged her shoulder before moving her eyes towards Goto. The look on his eyes tells her that he wants to know more about what she told him this afternoon. "If you want to talk more we can talk later." She said and gave him one of her fake smile. Right now she didn't feel like hanging out with the others. She just wanted to be alone but Natsumi begged her to come eat with them so again she couldn't say no.

"How do you know what I was going to ask you?" Goto asked raising his right eyebrow.

"Because I can read you like a book." Ayane said in a monotone. "Just like you said to me, you can read me but I can read you more than what you can imagine."

_This woman is sharp. _Goto thought as they gazed at each other. _I don't think I can handle her weird observation._

Just when Katsuragi was about to open his mouth, a familiar voice cut him off, "Sorry for being late everyone." That feminine voice made everyone except for Ayane to turn their heads towards the door of the hotel. The men couldn't help but smile at Natsumi. She was dressed pretty, very pretty. She was a wearing a white knee length dress, white heels, and her long brown hair was tied in a lose bun. She see this as her normal clothes but to the guys they see her clothes as a magnet for other guys.

"You're not late, Natsumi. We all just got here too." Subaru smiled.

"Yeah, we just got here." Kaiji added. Yes….what a bunch of liars when in fact they've been waiting outside for fifteen minutes. But it doesn't matter because the long wait was worth it, they got to see Natsumi in a beautiful dress. Bunch of perverts.

"You look really beautiful, Natsumi." Mizuki said smiling like an angel.

"Thank you!" Natsumi smiled.

"Let's go, Natsumi." Subaru tugged on Natsumi's arm, pulling her to him.

"Hey, she can't always walk with you!" Kaiji frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "She should walk with her childhood friend."

"Here we go again." Katsuragi sighed and shook his head. This always happen, they would fight on who gets to hang out with Natsumi and Katsuragi will be the one to stop their foolish fights then Natsumi would thank him and he would sigh and say that his taking care of a bunch of little kids and blah, blah, blah.

The group finally made it to the restaurant after they got their lecture from Katsuragi. Their seats were reserved out in the balcony were they can the ocean. Everyone was already out in the balcony, enjoying the scenery but Ayane. She was standing at the doorway, staring at the tiki torch. It wasn't the torch that she was staring but the yellow, orange, light flickering as the wind blew pass by. She continued to stare at that fire, and had forgotten about everyone else. It was only her and the small fire.

* * *

_"Daddy let's go make fire!" A little girl at the age of four grabbed her dad and pulled him towards the sand of the beach._

_"Okay, okay." The dad smiled as he let his daughter pull him. "I'll make the fire and you go get the sparkles from your mommy."_

_"Okay!" The little girl happily nodded her head before running towards her mom who was standing not too far from them holding a bunch of sparkles. "Mommy! Daddy is gonna make campfire! Let's go!" She grabbed her skirt and walked back to her dad._

_"Aha, okay honey." The mom smiled._

* * *

"Hey, Ayane."

"…."

"Ayane!" Subaru shouted and he finally got a reaction from the raven bodyguard. Ayane blinked and looked at Suabru who was sitting next to Natsumi. In fact everyone was already sitting around the large table but her.

"Are you going to sit with us or are you going to continue standing there?" Subaru asked. He was beginning to get annoyed by her. He didn't like the fact that she's been acting distant to them and that she doesn't talk to them unless if it was necessary.

"Uh….I'll sit inside if you all don't mind." Ayane said. "It's a little too cold for me out here."

"Are you kidding me?" Subaru frowned. "It's not even cold."

"It is for me." Ayane retorted back and her eyes went back to the fire. There were too many of them in that balcony.

"Ayane, are you sure?" Katsuragi asked. "Do you really want to eat inside?"

"Yes, sir." Ayane nodded her head. "It's really cold out here." Her voice cracked a little. She didn't want to stay there any longer. She needed to be away from that fire.

"Okay then."

"Thank you." Ayane bowed her head and wuickly turned her body back and walked inside the warm restaurant where she'll be away from that fire.

"Is it really cold out here, Mizuki?" Sora asked turning his head to the side towards Mizuki who was sitting next to him.

"Not really, it is night time already after all." Mizuki responded back.

"I bet she just doesn't want to be here with us." Subaru scoffed. "That girl…who does she thinks she is after all the trouble Natsumi made to invite her here."

"It's fine, Subaru." Natsumi smiled and patted Subaru on the shoulder.

"You don't have to be so mad at Ayane." Goto said who was sitting across from Subaru. "She said she was cold, that's enough reason for her to be inside."

"It's not even cold!" Subaru shouted.

* * *

_"Mommy, look up there! It's the Big Dipper!" The little girl shouted pointing her little finger up towards the night sky. "It's the Big Dipper!" She started to jump up and down from the excitement of seeing the constellation._

_"I see it is." The mom softly chuckled at her daughter's energy._

_"I want more sparkles!" The little girl turned her head towards her dad. "Daddy!"_

_"I got some here, sweetie."_

_"Yay!"_

* * *

Everyone finished eating and they were taking a little break out in the balcony before going back to the beach to start a bonfire and play with sparkles and fireworks. While everyone was chatting Subaru was the only one who didn't join the others. He was too busy watching Ayane who was at the bar inside the restaurant. That's where she's been all along, doing nothing but stare at the half empty glass of her nonalcoholic juice. She was the only one there and the bartender, no one else. She hasn't eaten that he knows because he watched her while they all ate.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Subaru whispered to himself. Then he turned his head to the side and looked at the tiki torch. He remembered that Ayane was staring at it and he began to work his mind trying to figure out what in the world is wrong with Ayane. But before he could even work his brain someone tapped him by the shoulder.

"Hey, we're going to the beach now." Kaiji said.

"Oh, okay." Subaru straighten his body and even stretched a little before following the others back inside.

When Ayane saw them walking back inside from the corner of her eye she got up from her seat. She said nothing as she followed behind the others.

**~…X…~**

Everyone was at the beach, gathered around an unlit fire woods. "Alright! Let's do this!" Sora happily said. "I'll start the fire!" He pulled out a few papers from the back beside him and a lighter.

"No, I'll do it." Katsuragi said and grabbed the lighter from Sora's hand. "I don't want you burning yourself."

"The last time was an accident." Sora pouted, not liking that his lighter was taken away from him by his boss.

It didn't take long for the fire to start and engulf the woods turning into a bigger a fire. "!" Ayane's eyes slowly grew as she started at the fire in front of her. This was too much. She took a step back and another and another one. She can feel her body shaking; she can feel the heat of the fire on her skin. Too much.

While everyone gathered around the bonfire loving the heat at this cold night they didn't notice Ayane running away from them, away from the fire to be exact. Not too long after that Goto was the first one to notice that Ayane was missing. He was planning to give her some of his sparkles but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ayane?" Goto asked.

"Great." Subaru grumbled. "She does it again. I'll go look for her. You stay here and watch the others."

"You don't need to tell me." Goto frowned. "And I can go look for her myself."

"Stay here!" Subaru shouted, losing his patience. He wanted this night to be fun not having to go look for a person who was getting on his nerve.

* * *

_"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl cried as she crawled towards her parent's dead body. It was hard for her to breath due to the smoke around her. Their house was engulfed in flames, it was impossible to get out. "Mommy! Daddy!"_

_She was too weak, her arms were bleeding and her knee too but she didn't care. She wanted to be with her parents. However before she could touch her mom's arm something hit her on the head knocking her out. "Mom…my…"_

* * *

Subaru was already far away from the others and he still couldn't find Ayane. "Damn this." He sighed. "I'll just go back." He turned around and was about to walk away when he heard a quite sob. He turned his head back over his shoulder and looked at the wall of big rocks twenty feet away from him. He slowly made his way over to the rocks.

* * *

_A young boy was walking in a garden trying to find the person who he heard was crying. "Hello?" He said. "Where are you?" He followed the sound of the cry and when he got there he saw a little girl, a few years younger than him crying behind a water fountain. "You're…" He knew who the little girl was. His parents told him that the only survivor of that fire was the daughter. "Hey, um…it's okay." He kneel down in front of her and patted her on the head. "No need to cry." When she didn't stop he decided to do something else. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his body. "It's okay." This made the little girl stop. "Big brother is here, Ayane." He smiled kindly at the little girl before kissing her on the forehead._

_"Big brother…?" Ayane blinked as she wiped her tears away from her cheeks. "I…don't…have a big…brother…"_

_"I know. I just want to comfort you. It hurts me to see you cry." The boy smiled once again._

* * *

Subaru stared down at the trembling Ayane. She couldn't stop the tears running down on her face, and her body from trembling. "Mom…dad…waaahhh…" She didn't bother to look up who the person was in front of her. Nothing matter to her right now but her parents."

_Now I see._ Subaru's hands turned into a pair of fist. He was mad, mad at himself that he has forgotten something very important, someone very special to him. Mad to see that that important person of his was crying again. "Hey." He said as he kneeled down in front of Ayane. "Don't cry." He reached his hands out towards the crying Ayane and embraced her. "I'm sorry." He kissed her on the forehead. She continued to cry and he waited for her to finish. He never let her go, he continued to hug her.

**~...X...~**

After more minutes of crying, Ayane finally stopped. She slowly looked up at Subaru, "Su…baru…"

"Sorry that I forgot that you're afraid of fire." Subaru said. "I forgot a lot of things about you too."

"…." Ayane shook her head and buried her face on Subaru's chest. "It's…okay…"

"Hold on." Subaru pulled away from Ayane. "Kneeling like this is killing me." He got up and sat behind Ayane. He then pulled her to him and placed her on his lap, making her face him. "There much better." He smiled kindly as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I bet that you hate your big brother now for forgetting about you." He didn't want to say it but he knew what he did to her for the past few days were wrong.

"No I don't." Ayane shook her head. "It's not your fault that you forgot about me."

"I'm sorry and to make it up to you how about playing with these sparkles?" Suabru pulled out his sparkles from his pocket. "It's not fire so it's okay." He looked at Ayane who was staring at the sparkles in his hands. "And when we get back we can hang out, go anywhere you want to go."

"…okay." Ayane said quietly. She watched Subaru take a lighter out of his pocket. She re-positioned herself on Subaru's lap as he lit the sparkle. She now had her back leaning on Subaru's front as he gave her the sparkles in his hand.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Ayane held out the sparkle out front for both of them to see. That's when Subaru noticed the bandages on her right hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Subaru asked and he gently grabbed her right hand.

"It's nothing." Ayane replied while staring at the sparkle. She ignored Subaru pulling up her sleeve. "It's just a little cut."

"There's blood still sipping out of your arm." Subaru frowned. "Why didn't you tell me or the others about this?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Well, it is for me now."

When the sparkle died out Ayane raised her head up towards the night sky and a certain constellation caught her attention. "Hey Subaru, look it's the Big Dipper." She lifted her left hand and pointed her index finger to the constellation up above them.

Subaru looked up and his lips slowly curled up, forming a small smile. "Yeah, it is." He said before wrapping his arms back around Ayane's waist and pulling her closer to him. "It's the Big Dipper alright." He rested his chin on Ayane's head.

"By the way…don't you want to go back to the others?" Ayane asked taking another sparkles that was on the sand next to Subaru.

"Nah, staying here with you is better. I can't let my little sister cry again." Subaru said as he took the sparkle from Ayane's hand and lighting it up and handing it back to Ayane. "Mind telling me where the other constellations are?"

"Okay." Ayane nodded her head before pointing her index finger up back towards the night sky filled with bright tiny starts, giving light in the darkness.

**~...X...~**


	4. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

**~…X…~**

Two weeks have passed and Ayane was still the same. Not showing her emotions only when it's necessary, and staying away from the bodyguards that were becoming annoying to them, except for Subaru and Katsuragi. They didn't mind her action, the two would just brushed off her attitude, saying that it was just how she is and that the bodyguards shouldn't over react when she ignores them.

Sora didn't like Ayane being distant from them; he wanted to get along with her because if he can get on her good side he can raise a few extra points on Natsumi's love for them…well at least that's what he thought. He even followed Ayane one day to see what she does on her free time. To see if he can find anything to use against her to be his friend, but after a few hours of following her around the city he got bored. Ayane did nothing, but sit on a bench at a park and stare at people. He found that very creepy. He wonders what goes in that head of hers as he watched her look her surroundings. He decided to leave after being seeing by a few adults who saw him hiding behind a tree, looking at him the wrong way. He didn't want to be seen as a pervert of something so he quickly left without even looking back at Ayane. If he did turn around he would have seen her looking at his direction with a bored expression on her face.

Ayane wasn't stupid. She knew that she was being followed since she left her apartment. She even thought of attacking whoever was following her but that thought flew away when she saw that it was none other than Sora, her energetic co-worker who sometimes doesn't act like his age standing behind a light pose before she entered the park. He was bad at hiding that's for sure. She didn't want to waste any of her time talking to him so she just let him continue whatever he was doing.

Anyways, back to the present. Sora was not just wondering what Ayane is but he was also wondering why Subaru started acting differently towards Ayane. Ever since they came back from that little vacation last week, Subaru hasn't been the same. He knew that Subaru didn't like Ayane, that he was annoyed at her. _Something happened while we were at the beach. I just know I,_ Sora thought and he moved his eyes towards Subaru who was sitting across from him on the table, reading a magazine about food. He noticed Subaru acting close to Aria for the past few days, too close for him. Ayane just ignores his weird affectionate towards her; she was used to his action after that night at the beach. _I know that Subaru went to look for Ayane that night but what happened after that? Subaru couldn't ju..._Sora's train of thoughts was interrupted at the sound of someone knocking on the door. He lazily cringed his neck back at the door not even bothering to put his feet down to the floor and continue to rest them at the table.

"Excuse me." The door opened and Goto came walking in and the first thing he did was scan the room. "Sorry to disturb you all on your break."

"Looking for something or rather someone, Goto?" Subaru asked and smirked as he placed the magazine down to the table. He knew from the look on Goto's face that wanted someone. He didn't have to guess who it was when Goto opened his mouth.

"I'm looking for Ayane." Goto looked at Subaru. He hated that smirk plastered on Rosemary's face. "Do you know where she is?"

"Why are you looking for Ayane?" Subaru asked in a low and somewhat dangerous tone. _Why is Pajama boy here want to see __**my**__ sister? _His eyes narrowed slightly before returning back to normal. He shouldn't let his emotion be shown in front of his friends and especially Goto of all people. _He doesn't even know her._ The frown on his face deepens just by the thought of Goto and Ayane being together.

"I need to talk to her." Goto said plainly not being bothered at the look Subaru was throwing at him. He doesn't have time to fight with Subaru today. "We have something to talk about."

"Like what?" Subaru crossed his arms. "I don't remember you and Ayane talking."

"Because you weren't there while we talked to one another." Goto retorted back. "I really don't have time arguing with you Subaru. Can you just please tell me where she is."

"No!" Subaru spat out.

Kaiji looked at Subaru and opened his mouth, "Wait, you don't even know where Ayane is, Subaru. We haven't seen her since this morning."

"Quiet, Kaiji!" Subaru glared at Kaiji. "I know where Ayane is!"

"You don't, don't you?" Goto raised an eyebrow. He sighed out loud from Subaru's childish act. "Thanks for wasting my time, Rosemary."

"That's a cute name." A voice said from behind Goto making him jump.

"What the?" Goto quickly turned his head over his shoulder to see Ayane standing behind him, munching what seems to be chocolate.

"Hey." Ayane said never changing her dull expression as she glanced at the bodyguards before turning her head up to Goto. "Who's Rosemary?" She asked while pulling out a piece of chocolate from the clear small bag she was holding in her right hand. She popped the chocolate into her mouth and waited for at least one of them to speak. "So…"

"Um…long story." Goto scratched the back of his neck, feeling a bit nervous at the way Ayane was looking at him.

"Hn," Ayane blinked once before moving her eyes back to Subaru who she thought was panicking for some odd reason. _What got into him?_

"Hey Ayane, um…can we talk?" Goto asked nervously. "It's about that time."

"Talk…?" Ayane stopped chewing her chocolate and for a few seconds she just stared at Goto.

"Why are you feeling nervous around Ayane, Pajama boy?!" Subaru shouted not liking the way Got was acting towards Ayane. "You have a problem or something?!"

Subaru was about to get up from his chair when Ayane turned her head to his direction and her eyes narrowed that it scared the crap out of him. That was all it took for him to shut up and remain seated on his chair. He knew that he went too far on that. Ayane wouldn't look at him like he was some kind of annoying little brat unless she has a reason to. She loves him she just sometimes doesn't like that fact that he acts like a brat. "Uhh….never mind," Subaru looked away and frowned. _Damn._

Ayane looked back at Goto and kindly smiled at him and this time it wasn't one of her fake smile, it was her real smile. "Sure we can talk." Her smile grew bigger. She enjoyed taking to Goto, just like the last time at the beach. "I guess you've figured it out then."

"Um, you can say that."

"Guess not." Ayane shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well." She took something out of her right pocket. It was the same bag she was holding. She looked at the bodyguards and threw the bag of chocolate to Subaru catching it with his right hand without even looking at Ayane. "That's for you. Kenta gave me three and I thought I could share it with you." Ayane popped another chocolate into her mouth. "See you later." She turned around and Goto followed after her leaving the bodyguards behind.

"Uh…was it just me or did Ayane actually smiled." Kaiji said eyeing the bag of sweet chocolate in Subaru's hand.

"No, it wasn't just you." Mizuki said. "She actually smiled." He softly smiled finding Ayane's smile quite attractive.

"I'm shocked." Sora said.

Kaiji turned his head to the side towards Sora, "Why're you shocked?"

"I'm just shocked." Sora repeated himself. "I'm really shocked."

"We know." Kaiji sighed, getting annoyed at Sora. "And why?" If Sora repeats himself again Kaiji was going to hit him on the head.

"It was a beautiful smile." Sora said his lips forming into a tiny smile. "To see her smile like that….wow," He laughed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't even think about flirting with Ayane." Subaru finally spoke as he popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "I will not hesitate to beat you up if I find out that you're flirting with Ayane." He forced himself to smile sweetly at Sora.

"Yikes!" Sora quickly hid behind Mizuki. "I wasn't even thinking that!"

"You weren't now, but you will in the future." Subaru said.

Mizuki couldn't help but chuckle at his friends' behavior. "You know Subaru, you seem to be acting different since we returned from out little vacation. Does this strange behavior of yours have anything to do with Ayane?" Bulls-eye. The smile on Mizuki's face grew when Subaru chocked on his chocolate. That was all Mizuki needed to know, he knew that Subaru has feelings for Ayane. He still wasn't sure what kind of feeling Subaru was feeling towards Ayane but he'll find out eventually. "My guess is right."

"N-no!" Subaru's face flushed, "Whatever you're thinking it's not like that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Um…." Subaru gulped as he looked at his friends. They were all looking at him, they wanted answer and they won't stop until they get what they want. "Uhh….it's…."

"Take your time." Kaiji said patting Subaru by the shoulder and slipping his hand inside the bag of chocolate. "Mm~ this is good."

"Hey, this is mine!" Subaru glared at Kaiji.

"I wonder why Ayane gave this to you when she could have given this to anyone of us." Kaiji smirked. "What's going on between you two?"

"Damn you three…" Subaru muttered and placed the bag of chocolate down on the table. "Fine I'll tell you all."

Mizuki and Sora smiled at each other, and high five under the table.

Success.

**~…X…~**

Outside the building under a tree sat Ayane munching her chocolate, her eyes up to the blue sky, watching the white, fluffy clouds move slowly, something that is not within her reach. Beside her was Goto, doing nothing but stare at their surrounding and glance at her a few times. He wanted Ayane to speak first. He didn't want her to think that he was eager to know what she's been hiding from him.

Unable to take the silence around them, Goto looked at Ayane and was about to open his mouth only to be stopped by Ayane shoving the bag of chocolate at his face. "Try some. They're really good." She said nudging the bag closer to his face. "Kenta took some of his time just to buy this. So here."

"Um, thanks." Goto said as he slowly placed his hand inside the bag and picking up a piece of chocolate and throwing it in his mouth. He looked back at her when she wasn't looking at him. "You know you're really hard to read. I know I said that it was easy for me to read you but I lied. I can't read you at all." Goto leaned his back against the tree and sighed softly.

"And no will be able to read me….even Subaru." Ayane's corner lips twitched trying to suppress another smile to form.

"What's your relationship with Subaru?"

"Subaru and I met when we were young. The day of my parent's funeral," Ayane said without any hesitation. "I was five when I met Subaru. On that day he promised that he'll be my big brother. That he'll look after me."

"He never mentioned you to me before."

"Because he forgot," Ayane smiled bitterly remembering that night at the beach where Subaru apologized to her for forgetting about her. "He's making up those years of not remembering me by being protective over me. I'm sure you noticed his action towards you when you asked him where I was."

"Yeah, I noticed." Goto rolled his eyes. "I thought he just ate something bad this morning. Wait, you heard?"

Ayane nodded her head, "Yeah. Subaru is pretty loud when he screams. Anyway, do you remember now? If not then that's okay. I don't like wasting my time on someone who can't remember his past so I'll just tell you."

"Ouch, that kind of hurts me." Goto said talking another chocolate from the bag.

"No offense, I'm just like this. I don't have any intention of hurting your feelings."

"You just did." Goto said. He then ruffled Ayane's hair causing her to look at him; her expressionless face finally broke into a fluster one. "Just kidding."

"Why'd you do that?" Ayane asked grabbing Goto's hand from her head and placing it back down to his lap.

Goto shrugged his shoulders, "I just felt like it."

"I see."

"You know I felt like I've done this before." Goto said tilting his head to the side, "Ruffling your head and all."

"Because you did," Ayane's face broke into a smile. "We met a few years ago at a cemetery. It was raining that day when I saw you staring at one of the tomb stone with tears falling down your face. I was there to visit my deceased parents."

"You…." Goto didn't know what to say at the information he was just given. "How can I forget…" He lowered his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"People tend to forget the painful memories they have. No one wants to get hurt." Ayane placed the bag down on her side before getting up on her feet and walking in front of Goto. She then crouched down on his level, rested her right hand on her knee while her left hand reached out to Goto. "That day you told me that you were visiting your girlfriend, it was the anniversary of her death." Ayane lifted her hand up above Goto's face and softly patted his head. "You blamed yourself for her death."

Goto lifted his head up and his eyes slowly grew and his mouth parted at the sight in front of him. Ayane was smiling at him; her eyes that were dull moments ago were now full of life. It was like he was seeing a whole different Ayane was in front of him. He felt his heart skip a beat and his throat began to dry out. If this is the real Ayane then he wouldn't mind seeing her like this all the time. Her mismatch eyes are even more beautiful now than before.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Goto." Ayane softly said. "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure she wanted you to be happy and continue moving forward instead of holding to the past." She smiled once more and pulled her hand away only to be grabbed by Goto. "Huh?" Ayane looked at her hand and then to Goto. "…Goto, what's wro-!" At that moment Goto pulled her towards him and embraced her tightly shocking her but she made no move.

"Sorry….I just need…" Goto buried his face on Ayane's neck.

"It's okay." Ayane said lifting her hands up to Goto and wrapping them around his head and shoulder. "You can cry if you want." She began to gently stroke Goto's hair, her fingers easily brushing through his hair.

Goto didn't cry. He was sad but at the same time he was feeling something that he hadn't felt since his girlfriend died. He'll never admit it to Ayane or anyone but he missed the warmth he was feeling right now, the warmth that he was feeling from Ayane. Her arms wrapped around him protectively made his heart ache not in a bad way but in a good way. Her voice, her face, and everything she does make him want to be with her even more. It was definitely different from Natsumi. Natsumi would always smile when she's around him or her bodyguards. He finds her smile refreshing but with Ayane it was different. He couldn't put his finger to it but seeing her smile, her real smile was enough to put a smile on his face. He loves her smile. He loves her mismatched color eyes; he loves….everything about her.

_I want to know more about Ayane. I want to someday fill that loneliness in her heart. _Goto thought his lips forming a tiny smile. He closed his eyes as he let Ayane continue stroking his hair. It felt nice and he wanted more.

* * *

_"Blaming yourself for Kazuki's death is really stupid," Ayane said in monotone, her eyes showing nothing but emptiness. She glanced back at Goto not minding the look he was giving her. "You shouldn't blame yourself. You can't stop death, no one can." She looked back at the tomb stone on her side with the name of Kazuki engraved on it. "Don't hold into the past for too long or else it'll bite you back in the ass." Her eyes moved to the corner and she smiled. "I know Kazuki wouldn't want you to be sad for the rest of your life. I may have only known her as an acquaintance but she did tell me that she **loves** you a lot more than anything in the world. You're a **lucky** man. Move on though it may take a while for you to do it. Just whatever you do, don't hold into the past." Ayane turned around and walked away but not after placing a bouquet of flowers on Kazuki's tomb._

_Before Ayane disappeared from Goto he heard her mumble something.__"Why the hell would I tell someone to move on when I can't even move on myself. Damn, what a great day to visit my mother and father." Ayane said sarcastically as she looked up at the dark gray clouds, the rain hitting her face like tiny needles but she didn't care. "…..don't stop." She muttered under her breath._

* * *

**~…X…~**


	5. Her Smile

**Her Smile **

**~…X…~**

_Why? WHY?! _Kaiji screamed from the inside, his hands feeling the urge to rip his own hair, but with Ayane being in the same room with him he couldn't do it. It would make him look stupid and he doesn't want that.

_Why do I have to be stuck with her today?! _Kaiji wanted to sprint off that room, to be away from Ayane. It's not that he doesn't like her, he does like her, but as fellow worker, nothing more. But right now, he was feeling very uncomfortable with Ayane staring at him across the table while munching her homemade sandwich.

They're the only one left in the room because the other bodyguards had already left to do their duty. Before Katsuragi left with the others he ordered Kaiji to stay with Ayane today because they'll be working together. Kaiji's day just went down a toilet that very moment. He was hoping that he could guard Natsumi today, but no. He had to be stuck with Ayane who creeps him out a bit because of how she stares at them with her unmatched colored eyes. Yes, her eyes creeps Kaiji out. His not used to seeing a person with two colored eyes. But the thing that really disturbs him the most is when she looks at him or the others. He doesn't know what she's thinking and that sends him off the edge, because he can't read her expression at all.

It's scary.

_I can't think like this! Remember what Subaru told you that day about Ayane!_ _She's not a creep or anything like that!_ Kaiji remembered last week of what Subaru told him about Ayane. About the death of her parents, and that it was hard for a child to accept that her family is gone forever. Things like that can change a person, and that they just have to accept who Ayane is now. _But that look on her face is freaking me out!_

From across the table Ayane watched Kaiji argues with himself. She wasn't stupid. She knows that Kaiji doesn't want to be there in the same room with her. He is the first person to work with her since the day she joined them. She won't lie that she enjoys seeing the disturb expression on Kaiji a little, but she was getting tired of seeing the same expression that everyone was giving her.

"You don't have to keep arguing with yourself." Ayane said, placing down her half eaten sandwich on the table. "I don't expect you to force yourself to talking to me. I apologize if I'm making you very uncomfortable." She pushed her chair to the back and got up. "I'll go on ahead." She said, grabbing her water bottle and walking out the opened door.

"Ah." Kaiji looked up. "Wait!" He shouted.

Ayane looked back over her shoulder, "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Kaiji asked. He felt bad that Ayane is leaving because of him. He wanted her to stay but at the same he wanted her to leave.

"I'm going outside to patrol the area." Ayane replied. "Katsuragi said that I don't have to work with you if I don't want to. I'm not gonna force myself to you if you feel that uncomfortable around me."

"He said that?" Kaiji blinked. He doesn't remember Katsuragi telling Ayane that this morning.

"Yes." Ayane nodded her head, and turning her body back towards Kaiji. "Weren't you listening this morning? He told me after he ordered you to stay with me."

"Um….not really."

"I see." Ayane said quietly. "Well don't worry about it. See ya." She turned around and left the room without even closing the door.

When Kaiji could no longer hear the footsteps of Ayane from the hallway he slumped back on his chair and let out a sigh. "Damn." He closed his eyes thinking about Ayane's expression when she was looking at him moments ago. She was still expressionless, but he swore that he saw a tiny emotion in her eyes. Was it anger, sadness, or maybe both?

**~...X…~**

Minutes after minutes of debating of whether he should look for Ayane or not Kaiji finally came to a decision. He'll go look for her and apologize for making her sad. That's what he got after thinking of what the emotion was written in Ayane's eyes.

Kaiji left the room and searched for Ayane. It didn't take him long to find her. She was in the front of the building sweeping the ground with a broom….with Kenta beside her. Cleaning wasn't even part of her job.

Kaiji slapped his hand on his face as he made his way over to the two.

"Sweeping the ground does make this place look very clean." Ayane said not noticing Kaiji behind her. "And it's kind of fun too."

"Isn't it!" Kenta grinned. Finally someone was just like him. "I'll have to buy a new broom later!"

"That's great." Ayane said as she immerses herself in sweeping a spot on the ground. "This needs to be cleaner."

"Um, you don't have to make it spotless, Ayane." Kenta smiled. "It's just a ground."

Kaiji coughed before hitting Ayane on the head softly to get her attention. Well he got her attention when she dropped her broom and looked at him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, hey," Ayane said. She leaned down and grabbed the broom stick. "I'm sweeping the ground."

"I know. But why?"

"I don't know." Ayane shrugged her shoulders.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the area?" Kaiji raised an eyebrow.

"I did. I just finished."

Kaiji sighed before looking at Kenta, "Kenta, go sweep the back of the building. There are a lot of leaves there."

"Oh! Okay!" Kenta said. "See you later Ayane!" He waved goodbye to Ayane who smiled back at him and waved him goodbye. Kaiji didn't know that Ayane and Kenta are close.

_Since when did the two of them get close? _Kaiji thought as he stared down at Ayane who was still smiling as she watched Kenta walk away. _She's smiling! What the heck did Kenta do to make her smile?_

"Okay, listen, Ayane." Kaiji grabbed Ayane by the shoulders. "I'm sorry for making you sad. I didn't mean to make you think that I was uncomfortable with you in the room. I'm just not used to you staring at me with your creepy eyes."

"My eyes are creepy?" Ayane raised her eyebrows. No one has ever told her that before.

"Yes. Well sort of." Kaiji said. "Look, has any one ever told you that you look like a lifeless doll when you stare at them?"

"Yes." Ayane said. "I've heard many people tell me that. But I'm used to it."

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that." Kaiji said and he let go of Ayane. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything."

"I see."

"And can you please at least show some emotions when you stare at people? That way people won't think of you as a creep."

"I'll try."

"Okay." Kaiji nodded his head. He's getting somewhere with Ayane. "As an apology, I'll buy you something to eat."

"Really?" Ayane's eyes sparked up with life. "You'll buy me food?" She loves food.

"Yes." Kaiji said. _Wait….I got it! Ayane must like food to make her eyes spark up like that._ "Ayane, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like food?"

"I love food." Ayane smiled and tilted her head to the side.

Kaiji couldn't help but smile a little. He didn't know how great it feels when Ayane smiles at him. Kenta is lucky that Ayane always at him. _I never really thought how beautiful her smile is._ _She should smile more. _Kaiji's eyes grew wide open before slapping himself on the forehead. _What the heck was I just thinking?! Subaru will hit me if he finds out that I like seeing Ayane's smiling face. This isn't good. _

"Sorry to disturb you two." A male voice said making Kaiji look to the side.

As for Ayane when she heard that voice her face lit up. She turned her head to the side and the smile on her face grew. "Goto!"

Kaiji with his mouth opened watched Ayane run up to Goto who had his arms wide open for the young female guard. Kaiji's eyes grew wide open when Goto embraces Ayane. _What the heck?!_ _Are these two a couple?!_ Thinking about it, Kaiji felt a small pain in his chest.

Ayane then pulled away from Goto, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to give you this." Goto said and handed the small white box he was holding to Ayane.

"What is this?" Ayane asked as he took the box from Goto.

"I remember you telling me that you like sweet so I got that for you."

Ayane smiled the moment she saw what was inside the box. It was a chocolate cake with a strawberry on top. "Thank you!" She hugged Goto once more who hugged her back.

Sure Kaiji was surprised that he got to see a different side of Ayane and he loved it, but at the same time he was sad because the smile on her face was not for him but for Goto. _Don't tell me that I'm jealous of Goto?_ Kaiji thought.

"Well I have to go now." Goto smiled as he softly stroke Ayane's cheek with his thumb. "Don't over work yourself. Okay?"

"Okay." Ayane smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you for this again."

Deciding that he wanted to give the young girl he likes a kiss on the forehead he leaned down, but he wasn't fast enough when Kaiji pulled Ayane away from him. Goto blinked and looked at Kaiji.

"Sorry, but Ayane and I have to go somewhere now. We still need to finish our work today." Kaiji said his grip on Ayane's wrist tightens a bit.

"Oh, I see." Goto said and he moved his eyes back to Ayane. _I doubt that Ayane will have any feelings for Kaiji. The only person that I need to worry about is Subaru._ "Bye, Ayane."

"Bye, Goto." Ayane smiled and waved goodbye to Goto.

_What the hell did I just do? My body just reacted by itself,_ Kaiji thought.

When Goto was out of sight Ayane looked up at Kaiji. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing," Kaiji replied. "Let's go eat somewhere." He said and he looked back at Ayane. "I'll buy anything you want to eat."

"Um…okay."

"You can bring that cake too." Kaiji smiled as he pulled Ayane beside him. "I'll buy you ice cream later as well."

"Oh, thank you." Ayane said and she looked at her hand being held by Kaiji.

_I don't care what Subaru thinks of me. I'll be Ayane's friend, _Kaiji thought. _I like her smile and I want her to smile more. She's beautiful._

**~…X…~**


	6. Come sleep on my lap

**Come sleep on my lap**

**~…X…~**

"The leaves are falling." Ayane softly whispered, her right hand reaching up towards the blue sky, trying to catch a falling, golden brown leave that seems to fall in a slow motion.

"Yeah, it's already fall after all," Mizuki straightened his back against the tree, and watched Ayane try catching one of leaves that was showering them from up above. He softly chuckled, reached his right hand up to the air, and caught a small brown leaf that can shatter into a little tiny pieces if Mizuki decides to crumble the leaf like a piece of paper, but he did not. "Here." He gently grabbed Ayane's right hand, twist it, showing her palm, and gently placed the leaf on top of her palm.

"Thanks." Ayane said, her eyes glued to the small leaf in her hand. "…do you think it's weird of me to think that this leaf is really cute?" She asked, and moved her mismatched eyes back to Mizuki.

Mizuki blinked and smiled. "No," he said. "I think it's cute, too."

"I see." Ayane nodded her head. "I'm not the only one then."

"Of course not so don't think that it's weird to think that a leaf is cute." Mizuki then lifted his right hand up and patted Ayane on the head, turning to stroking her hair after feeling how smooth her hair is. "Your hair is really smooth, like silk." He whispered.

"Hm," Ayane hummed, liking the hand brushing through her hair. She remembered that her mother use to brush her hand through her hair, back when she was a child. Mizuki's touch was just like her mother's touch that she could not help but lean closer to Mizuki.

Mizuki noticed the gap closing between the two of them, and he did not mind. The smile on his face grew, when Ayane closes her eyes. She was just like a cat, wanting to be petted. "Want to rest your head on my lap, Ayane?" He asked, pulling his hand away from Ayane's head, causing her to open her eyes.

"….why?" Ayane tilted her to the side. She wanted Mizuki to continue in stroking her hair. She already misses his hand.

"I've noticed that you've been tired for the past few days now." Mizuki said, his hands reached up to her right cheek, and brushed the small bags forming under her eyes. "It's not good to be tired when you're working. If you want, I can stroke your hair while you sleep." He smiled and placed his hands back down on his side.

Ayane's eyes slightly grew, but soon returned to her normal size. Mizuki was going to stroke her hair again; she did not want to miss this chance. Without saying anything else, she lowered herself down on Mizuki and rested her head on his lap, facing the front.

"That's a good girl." Mizuki smiled and began stroking Ayane's head. If Ayane was a cat, he would not mind keeping her forever.

Soon after, Ayane fell asleep with Mizuki watching her. He would not mind doing this again for her.

**~…X…~**

"Umm….should we wake them up?" Kaiji asked.

"Nope," Sora grinned and took his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Yes." Subaru said in between his teeth, his eyes narrowing.

The three bodyguards had just gotten back from their assignment in guarding Natsumi in college today. None of the three expected to see the scene in the front of them. It was cute to see Mizuki fast asleep, his left hand on Ayane's waist while she sleeps like a cat on his lap. However for Subaru, he wanted to pull the two apart.

No, Subaru was not mad at Mizuki, he was jealous. Subaru loves cute things and Ayane is already cute enough seeing her sleeping, curled up next to Mizuki. He wished that it was him instead that she was sleeping with, and not Mizuki.

"What going on here?" A familiar voice said from behind.

The three bodyguards turned around and saw Katsuragi walking up to them.

"Boss," Sora said, slipping his cellphone back to his pocket.

Katsuragi's eyes landed on the two bodyguards sleeping under a tree. "Hm, waking these two up would be bad. They've been working a lot for the past few days together. But I can't let them sleep out here."

"Don't worry," Subaru said stepping towards Mizuki and Ayane. "I'll bring Ayane back to her apartment." He carefully lifted Ayane up in his arms. He was restraining himself from wanting to hug Ayane, she was just too adorable. She look so peaceful when she is asleep unlike when she is awake, she kind of scares him a little. "You two take care of Mizuki." He said to Kaiji and Sora.

"Okay." Sora nodded his head and turned his head to Kaiji. "Kaiji, you go carry Mizuki."

"What?" Kaiji frowned and looked at Sora. "Why am I the only one who has to carry Mizuki?"

"Because I'm smaller than Mizuki," Sora said in a matter of fact tone. "You're taller. Get the picture?" He smiled.

"Don't be a lazy ass and go grab Mizuki's feet while I grabbed his arms." Kaiji ordered.

"But Kaijiii!" Sora whined, "Mizuki is heavy."

"Stop complaining!"

"No need." All heads turned towards Mizuki. His eyes were wide open, and he was smiling. "Take care of Ayane, Subaru." He said.

"I know." Subaru said.

"Well then, everyone go back inside the building." Katsuragi said and he then looked down at Mizuki. "Except for you Mizuki, you can go home, if you want. You need more rest."

"I'm fine, sir." Mizuki got up on his feet and dusted his pants. "By the way, Subaru, you should buy Ayane some cute stuff. She likes cute things." He smiled.

"What?" Subaru raised an eyebrow up before looking down on Ayane in his arms. _She likes cute things? She's like me. That's great._

While the others went back to the building Katsuragi stayed a little longer, "Subaru."

"Yes, sir?" Subaru turned his head back to Katsuragi.

"Since you've finished your job today, you don't have to come back here. Stay with Ayane." Katsuragi smiled and turned his body towards the building. "She needs you."

"What?" Subaru blinked. He did not understand what Katsuragi just told him. _I know Ayane needs me but why does boss have to say that? I didn't tell him what I told the others that day. Does he know something I don't know?_

Not wanting to waste any more time standing outside when the others are gone, Subaru headed to his car, but soon stopped. He looked down at Ayane again.

_Crap. I don't even know where she lives. What kind of an older brother am I who doesn't know where his sister lives?!_ _Argh! I'll just have to ask her later then! I'll have to bring her to my apartment._

"What should I make for dinner tonight? Something Ayane likes?" Subaru asked himself as he made his way to his car. "But I don't even know what she likes! I'm so stupid!"

Subaru cursed himself for being a terrible brother, but he will change that. He is going to be the best big brother to Ayane.

However, Subaru did not know that being the best brother to Ayane would change his feelings towards her. That his brotherly love to Ayane would change to being in love with her as a man.

**~…X…~**

**Lucian: Thank you all readers for putting up with my long updates. I know some of you want me to update fast and I'm trying. But due to college my updates will be slow, very slow. I just want you readers to know that I will still continue this story, but the update of chapters will be slow. **

**Thank you readers for reading this little message of mine. **


End file.
